Hervorsprudelnde Worte
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! Draco bringt Harrys Baby zur Welt und kann nicht kontrollieren, was er von sich gibt... HarryDraco und SnapeLupin 2: Postnataler Fluff und eine sich erfüllende Vorhersage... 3: Mehr Fluff
1. Hervorsprudelnde Worte

Titel: Hervorsprudelnde Worte

Autor: MajinSakuko

E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de

Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15

Widmung: Arthur Maximilian – du bist so ein süßes Baby!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Main-Chara: HP/DM, SS/RL

Rating: PG-13

Genre/s: Humor, Romantik (Slash)

Warning/s: MPreg, OOC

Inhalt: Draco bringt Harrys Baby zur Welt und kann nicht kontrollieren, was er von sich gibt...

* * *

"ICH LIEBE DICH!" schrie Draco so laut er konnte als ihn eine weitere Wehe erfasste. "ICH LIEBE DICH! ICH LIEBE DICH! ICH LIEBE DICH, MERLIN SCHÜTZE DICH!"

"Alles ist in Ordnung, Schatz", sagte Harry ruhig, obwohl ihm der Schweiß schon auf der Stirn stand. "Poppy wird unseren Kleinen sicher auf die Welt bringen. Alles kommt in Ordnung."

"Natürlich wird alles in Ordnung kommen!" rief Draco zwischen keuchenden Atemzügen, wobei er sich schon auf die nächste Wehe vorbereitete. Obwohl seine Worte zustimmend waren, glitzerten seine Augen vor eisiger Wut. "Wenn du's sagst, dann glaube ich dir!"

"Okay, Draco", sagte Pomfrey von ihrer Position zwischen den zitternden Schenkeln des blassen Jungen. "Du wirst bald zu pressen anfangen müssen. Wenn die nächste Wehe kommt, will ich, dass du so hart presst wie du kannst, verstanden?"

"Atmen, Schatz", wisperte Harry und strich verschwitzte Strähnen blonden Haares von Dracos Stirn. Er ergriff Dracos Hand und drückte sie bekräftigend. "Ich bin hier. Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen."

"Okay, los geht's", sagte Pomfrey dann als Draco sich wieder verkrampfte. "Jetzt pressen!"

Und Draco presste und begleitete diese Aufgabe mit einem zehennagelumdrehenden, schrillen Schrei, der sogar die Fenster auf der anderen Seite des großen Krankenflügels vibrieren ließ.

"Es tut mir leid, dass es so weh tut", presste Harry zwischen seinen Lippen hervor, und war sich seines eigenen Schmerzes, den Dracos Finger verursachten, als sie ihn offenbar zu Tode quetschen wollten, nur zu bewusst. "Es tut mir so leid, dass du nicht anästhetisiert werden kannst."

"Da ist fast kein SCHMERZ!" schrie Draco als sein Körper von einer weiteren Wehe erschüttert wurde. "Aber egal, ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun, du Kind der Liebe!"

Harry, der immer schon eine eigene, große Familie haben wollte, war momentan sprachlos. Dann flackerte etwas in seinen Augen, er blinzelte, und küsste Dracos Schläfe. "Du machst das toll, Liebster", ermutigte er während Pomfrey ihre Instruktionen auf "Einmal Pressen noch, Lieber!" beschränkte.

"Oh, ich wünschte, das würde die ganze Nacht dauern!" rief Draco. Seine Füße pressten in die Matratze und hievten seine Hüften nach oben. "Ich hatte noch nie so viel Spaß wie GERAAAAAAAAAUUUUUU!" Er endete mit einem mitleiderregenden Heulen, das seine Worte Lügen strafte.

"Pressen, Lieber", sagte Pomfrey. "Dein Kleiner hier scheint es eilig zu haben. Das wird nicht viel länger dauern."

"Neiiin!" flennte Draco keuchend. "Ich will ihn in mir behalten!"

"Du wirst ihn nicht verlieren", sagte Harry sanft. "Jetzt komm. Pressen!"

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten voller Liebeserklärungen, Schwitzen und beträchtlichem Pressen, war ein zweites Heulen zu hören – zum aller ersten Mal.

"Es ist ein Junge!" sagte Pomfrey aufgeregt, obwohl sie schon seit Monaten gewusst hatte, dass es ein Junge werden würde. Es war aber kein tägliches Ereignis, dass sie ein Baby zur Welt brachte. Nachdem sie ihn ein wenig gesäubert hatte, legte sie den Neugeborenen auf Dracos Brust, damit er den Herzschlag seiner 'Mutter' fühlen konnte. Dann machte sie sich wieder daran, Draco zu säubern.

Harrys Kehle verschloss sich; er war unfähig, zu sagen, was er jetzt fühlte. Tränen sprangen in seine Augen bei der Aussicht, die sich ihm präsentierte: Sein geliebter Ehemann, erschöpft von seiner Qual, wie er ihr kleines Freudenbündel in seine Arme schloss, um es nahe bei sich zu halten. Harry hätte niemals gedacht, dass er den Tag erleben würde, wenn seine Kinder zur Welt kamen, und nun war er mehr als dankbar, dass er auf seinen Liebsten gehört hatte, dass alles in Ordnung kommen würde.

"Mein Gott", wisperte Draco heiser, ein sanftes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, und strich mit einem Finger über weiches, dunkles Haar. "Er ist so hässlich..."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich sofort und schnappten zu Pomfrey, die sie glücklicherweise nicht gehört hatte. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen schnellen Spruch auf Draco aus. "Das ist genug..."

* * *

Über zwanzig Minuten später präsentierte ein roter aber glücklich strahlender Harry Potter seinen neugeborenen Sohn seinen zwei Paten, Severus und Remus Snape. Er behielt das kleine Bündel nahe an seiner Brust als er die zwei Männer begrüßte, die außerhalb des Krankenzimmers standen.

"Er ist entzückend", sagte Remus.

"Ja", sagte Harry verträumt, seine Augen nicht von seinem Sohn wegnehmend.

"Wie geht es Draco?" fragte Severus.

"Er ruht sich jetzt aus", antwortete Harry und schoss seinem früheren Zaubertränkemeister und nunmehrigen Kollegen einen schnellen Blick zu. "Ihr habt doch gehört, wie anstrengend es war, nicht wahr?"

"Armer Junge..." Remus nickte mit einem mitleidigen Blick auf seinem Gesicht während Severus unangenehm rot wurde.

Harry grinste. "Ich schätze, du schuldest mir etwas, Sev." Er benutzte den Spitznamen extra, um Severus zu ärgern.

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Du hast einen Zauber benutzt", knurrte er. "Das zählt nicht."

"Wir haben nie irgendwelche Regeln aufgestellt", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen. "Ich habe dir nur gesagt, dass Draco mich während der Geburt sicher nicht zur Hölle und zurück fluchen würde..."

"Sehr Slytherin von dir", sagte Remus lächelnd. "Meinst du nicht auch, Severus?"

"Ja, meinst du nicht auch, Severus?" wiederholte Harry neckend. "Jetzt kannst du dein Wort nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Ich will die Krippe."

"Aber sie ist ein Familienerbstück!"

"Jetzt nicht mehr", sagte Harry. "Zumindest keines mehr der Snapes."

"Dann hättest du vorsichtiger sein sollen", ermahnte Remus seinen Ehemann.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich die Snape-Krippe verspielt habe", sagte Severus verzweifelt. "Und jetzt wird ein Potter drin liegen..." Es war seine Idee von der Hölle auf Erden.

"Ein Potter-Malfoy", korrigierte Harry sanft und sah wieder auf seinen Sohn, der bald in der wunderschön gearbeiteten Krippe, die er gerade gewonnen hatte, schlummern würde.

Ende-

A/N: Beim zweiten Durchlesen kommt man dann auf Dracos wahren Worte ;)


	2. Keine Lügen Sagen

Titel: Keine Lügen Sagen

Sequel zu Hervorsprudelnde Worte  
Autor: MajinSakuko  
E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de  
Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15  
Widmung: loonyluna9 für ihr schreckliches Review ;P  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing/Main-Chara: HP/DM, Erwähnung von SS/RL  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre/s: Romantik (Slash)  
Warning/s: MPreg  
Inhalt: Postnataler Fluff, eine neue Krippe und eine wahrwerdende Vorhersage.  
A/N: Harry war VGDK-Professor, aber Remus hat die Stelle wieder übernommen, als Harry ein anderes Jobangebot bekommen hat.

* * *

Das Baby weinte – wieder. Das Geräusch war irgendwie eine Mischung aus dem Schrei eines Racheengels und einer Sirene – es tat den Ohren so weh, dass sie beinahe zu bluten anfingen, aber man konnte es auch unmöglich ignorieren. Ein Gähnen unterdrückend – und, wenn er schon dabei war, auch gleich den Fluch, der auf seiner Zungenspitze lag – schwang Draco seine Beine über den Rand und hievte sich aus dem Bett, es leer hinterlassend. Harry war nicht Zuhause, und würde es auch noch nicht sein für ein paar Stunden. Draco wusste, dass er sich jetzt endlich daran gewöhnt haben sollte, aber er konnte nicht anders als sich ausgeschlossen zu fühlen – mal abgesehen von einsam, emotional und grantig. Draco hatte nie angenommen, dass er Zuhause festsitzen würde, um Hausfrau zu spielen, währenddessen sein Ehemann Magieminister wurde. 

'Nun ja', dachte der Blonde mit einem kleinen Lächeln. 'Jüngster Magieminister in einem Jahrhundert... Ich bin stolz auf dich, Harry.' Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf stieß Draco die Tür auf, die in die Kinderstube führte. "Ich komme, Prinzessin", gurrte er. "Daddy ist hier..."

Draco hob sein kleines Babymädchen hoch und trug sie zum Wickeltisch. Er schnüffelte vorsichtig und wurde bei dem stechenden Odeur etwas grün um die Nase. "Rate mal, wer gerade nicht nach Rosen duftet?" fragte er leichthin, Augen tränend. Er wechselte die schmutzigen Windeln schnell gegen neue, unendlich dankbar, dass ihr zweites Kind ein Mädchen war – er konnte gar nicht zählen, wie oft er unter der goldenen Dusche gestanden hatte, während er ihren Sohn gewickelt hatte.

Ein paar Minuten später roch das Mädchen wieder sauber. Sie stopfte die Hälfte ihrer rechten Faust in ihren Mund und fing an zu saugen, ihre Augen zufallend.

"Schläfrig, was?" fragte Draco sanft und blinzelte, um nicht selbst einzuschlafen. "Nun, dann geht es jetzt wieder ab ins Bett, Prinzessin."

Vorsichtig legte er seine Tochter in die wunderschön gearbeitete Krippe, die einst der Snape-Familie gehört hatte. Es war nicht so, dass sie nicht auch zur Snape-Familie gehörten, aber sie waren keine Blutsverwandten. Und Severus war noch immer stocksauer, dass Remus und seine Nachkommen (sie erwarteten Zwillinge im September) nicht in derselben Krippe liegen würden, in der er selbst als Baby geschlafen hatte.

Draco seufzte und beobachtete seine Tochter noch einen Moment beim Schlummern, bevor er die Kinderstube verließ. Er ging ins Badezimmer, wusch sich die Hände und spritzte kaltes Wasser in sein Gesicht. Er nahm sich einen Moment, um seine Reflektion zu studieren. Er konnte sich nicht an eine Zeit erinnern, wo er so nachlässig mit seinem Erscheinungsbild gewesen war. Da waren dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen, seine Gesichtszüge waren käsigweiß, seine Haare brauchten einen neuen Schnitt, und – er knöpfte sein Pyjamaoberteil auf – sein Bauch war auch schon mal fester gewesen.

"Mein Gott", wisperte Draco irgendwie überrumpelt. "Ich werde pummelig." Er war doch erst fünfundzwanzig, verdammt noch mal! Er wollte nicht so enden wie Longbottom, oder noch schlimmer – Draco erbebte gewaltig – Crabbe oder Goyle.

"Unsinn, Liebling", beruhigte der Spiegel, und klang dabei genauso wie Draco sich immer seine Großmutter vorgestellt hatte. "Du hast gerade zwei schnell aufeinander folgende Schwangerschaften hinter dir. Du wirst schneller fit sein als du schauen kannst, du wirst sehen!" Falls der Spiegel Augen gehabt hätte, dann hätte er sicher nervös zu dem Zauberstab geblinzelt, der aus Dracos Pyjamahosen lugte.

"Leicht zu sagen für dich", murmelte Draco, aber er diskutierte nicht weiter. Er warf seinen Pyjamaoberteil in die Wäsche und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Nachdem er nachgesehen hatte, dass die Zauber, die seine Kinder beschützten, noch aktiv waren, krabbelte Draco zurück ins Bett auf der Seite seines Ehemannes. Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr – es war zehn vor acht am Abend – und der Blonde war wieder fest eingeschlafen, Harrys Polster dicht an seine Brust gekuschelt.

* * *

Draco erwachte zu dem Gefühl von sanften Fingern, die Muster auf seinen Rücken zeichneten. Glücklich schnurrend kuschelte er sich enger in die Umarmung seines Ehemannes. "Mmmm." 

"Entschuldige, Schatz", wisperte Harry und schmiegte seine Wange gegen Dracos weiche Haare. "Wollte dich nicht aufwecken."

"S'okay", murmelte der Blonde verschlafen und streckte seinen Rücken durch. "Wie spät is's?"

Harry reckte seinen Hals, um einen Blick auf die Uhr zu erhaschen. "Kurz nach neun", sagte er und fügte dann hinzu: "Kriege ich keinen Kuss?"

"Mmm", seufzte Draco, bot seinen Mund dar und fuhr in einer singenden Stimme fort: "Help yourself to my lips..." Ah, die Freuden von Muggel-Musik.

Harry ließ sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen. Er passte seinen Mund sanft an Dracos an, fuhr mit seiner Zunge heraus und bat um Einlass, den Draco nur zu gerne gewährte. Ihre Zungen glitten nass gegeneinander, Atem wurde ausgetauscht und Zähne und Lippen nippten sanft. Die Situation hätte sich noch weiter entwickelt, hätte nicht gerade dann ein Schrei durch ihr Schlafzimmer gehallt.

Draco grinste trocken. "Unsere Prinzessin ist hungrig..." sagte er, eine Spur von Enttäuschung in der Stimme. Er befreite sich von seinem Ehemann und stieg aus dem Bett. Harry folgte nicht weit dahinter. Draco hatte es immer genossen, im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, soviel hatte sich nicht geändert, und er gab noch immer gerne mit seinen kultivierten Elternfähigkeiten an. Er hob seine Tochter aus der Krippe, wiegte sie gegen seine Schulter, und ging dann zum Schaukelstuhl, der neben dem sanft knisternden Kamin stand. Ihr Schreien hörte erst dann auf, als ihr suchender Mund eine von Dracos Brustwarzen fand und anfing, gierig daran zu saugen.

Harry kniete sich neben seinen Ehemann. Immer noch war ein Ausdruck von Wunder auf seinem Gesicht, selbst nach all den Malen, als er zugesehen hat, wie Draco ihre Kinder fütterte. "Ich liebe dich", wisperte er, Stimme heiser vor Emotionen, als er einen Kuss auf Dracos Schulter presste. Er wollte seine Tochter nicht stören während sie gefüttert wurde. "Euch beide..."

Draco lächelte und ließ ihre Tochter von seiner anderen Brustwarze trinken, bevor sie genug hatte und winzige Finger anfingen, sich gegen seine Brust anzuspannen. Harry nahm sie aus Dracos Armen, wiegte sie eng an sein Herz, sodass Draco die überflüssige Milch von seinen Brustwarzen reinigen konnte. Nachdem sie ein Bäuerchen gemacht hatte, legte Harry seine Tochter sanft zurück in die Krippe.

Draco, der noch immer hinter Harry war, zog seinen Zauberstab, deutete ihn und sprach einen schnellen Spruch, vorsichtig, dass Harry ihn nicht hörte. Sein Lächeln war engelsgleich als sein Ehemann sich zurückdrehte und sie in ihr Schlafzimmer zurückgingen. Sie sahen noch einmal nach ihrem Erstgeborenen, und, nachdem sie ihn tief schlafend vorfanden, gingen sie zurück um selbst zu schlafen.

Als sie wieder bequem unter den Decken lagen und zusammengekuschelt waren, konnte Draco sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er schnappte sich Harrys rechte Hand, liebkoste die Rückseite sanft und ließ seine Finger längst verheilte Narben nachfahren. "Harry?"

"Ja, Liebster?" Harrys freie Hand war an ihrem Lieblingsplatz; in Dracos weichem Haar vergraben.

"Denkst du – denkst du, dass sich etwas verändert hat?" fragte der Blonde zögerlich.

"Verändert? Auf welche Weise?" fragte Harry zurück.

"Ich meine – denkst du, dass ich mich verändert habe?"

Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Seine Finger hörten nicht in ihrer Bewegung auf, Dracos seidige Locken zu streicheln. "Natürlich", sagte er dann. "Du bist noch süßer."

"Nein, ich meine – physisch", sagte Draco und wurde unwillig rot. "Habe ich mich physisch verändert?" fragte er und bewegte sich ein paar Zentimeter zurück, damit Harry ihn besser ansehen konnte. Er wusste, dass Harry dazu gezwungen war, die Wahrheit zu sagen, wegen seinem Zauber, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Wahrheit kennen wollte.

"Natürlich", sagte Harry bestimmt, was Dracos Herz dazu veranlasste, für einen Moment zu sinken, bevor Harry weiterredete: "Du bist noch schöner nachdem du unsere Kinder ausgetragen hast." Er zog seinen Ehemann in einen tiefen Kuss und genoss es, wie Draco augenblicklich in seine Umarmung schmolz. Süße Unsicherheiten. Harry fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand nach unten und streichelte Dracos nun weitere Hüften.

"Okay", keuchte Draco nachdem sie den Kuss gebrochen hatten. Er steckte seinen Kopf unter Harrys Kinn, was seine liebste Schlafposition war.

Harry umarmte seinen Ehemann eng und ordnete die Worte in seinem Kopf. Tja, am besten ohne Umwege. "Ich muss etwas zugeben", sagte er leise und wartete darauf, dass Draco zu erkennen gab, dass er zuhörte. "Ich habe unsere Krippe verloren."

"Was?" Draco schoss wieder hoch. "Wie hast du- Und wer-?"

Harry seufzte tief. "Na ja, ich habe noch eine Wette mit Severus gemacht..." Draco hob einfach eine Braue, und Harry erklärte weiter. "Ich wollte den Kinderwagen... Der ist einfach perfekt... Und ich dachte, es wäre eine sichere Wette..."

"Und worum ging's in der Wette?" fragte Draco. "Wieso hast du gedacht, dass es so eine sichere Wette wäre?"

"Severus hat gesagt, dass sie bis ans Ende des Jahres drei Kinder hätten", murmelte Harry düster.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. "Aber das ist unmöglich. Sev kann keine Kinder austragen, und Remus kann nicht nur für drei Monate schwanger sein."

"Das hab' ich auch gedacht", sagte Harry. "Severus hat angedeutet, dass er einen Zaubertrank erfinden könnte, der den Fortschritt beschleunigen kann. Ich bin kein Tränkemeister, nicht mal annähernd, aber sogar ich kann sagen, dass das unmöglich ist."

"Aber wie hat Severus die Wette dann gewonnen? Das Jahr ist doch noch nicht um."

"Remus erwartet Drillinge", sagte Harry mit platter Stimme. Dann fügte er patzig hinzu: "Er hat mich ausgetrickst. Nicht fair."

"Hä?" sagte Draco. "Aber – aber sie haben doch gesagt, sie kriegen Zwillinge. Sogar Pomfrey hat das gesagt..."

Harry nickte bitter. "Es war eine Verschwörung." Er zog eine Schnute. "Ich hab' die Krippe gemocht. Sie war so hübsch..."

Draco seufzte. "Na ja, dann werden wir uns eben unsere eigene Familienkrippe zulegen müssen, oder?"

Harry nickte und das Lächeln kroch wieder zurück auf sein Gesicht. Die Snape-Krippe war schließlich nur ein Objekt; sie konnte ersetzt werden – zumindest aus ihrer Sicht. Er wollte ihrem adoptierten Vater nicht wirklich das Erbstück vorenthalten.

"Du hast Recht", sagte Harry und zog Draco zurück in seine Arme. "Wir werden es sowieso früh genug wieder brauchen, denke ich..."

Draco schlief schon wieder halb, aber diese Worte rissen ihn schnell genug zurück ins Bewusstsein. "Was?" fragte er hastig, ein Hauch von Panik in der Stimme.

"Oh, na ja", tanzte Harry um das Thema. "Ich habe mich nur an eine Vorhersage erinnert, die mir mal jemand gemacht hat..."

"Was für eine Vorhersage?" fragte Draco vorahnungsvoll und fürchtete sich schon vor der Antwort.

"Tja, dass ich sehr lange leben werde", fing Harry an, "dass ich Magieminister werden würde und nun, noch eine winzige Kleinigkeit..."

Draco fixierte Harry mit einem unnachgiebigen Blick. "Und diese winzige Kleinigkeit wäre?"

Harry schluckte und zwirbelte Strähnen von Dracos Haaren zwischen seinen Fingern. Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches, aber wiederholte es klarer nach Dracos strengem Blick.

"WAS!" rief Draco und war schrecklich knapp davor umzukippen – oder zu explodieren. Nur gut, dass ihre Kinder Ruhezauber um ihre Betten hatten. "ZWÖLF – ZWÖLF", er stoppte, um einen weiteren Atemzug einzuziehen, "ICH BIN DOCH KEINE BRUTMASCHINE!"

"Ich weiß, Schatz", sagte Harry und rieb tröstende Kreise auf Dracos Rücken, was auf seinen Ehemann überhaupt nicht beruhigend wirkte. "Zwölf Kinder sind ziemlich viel, ich weiß-"

"Ziemlich viel? ZIEMLICH VIEL!" wiederholte Draco, wie unter Schock. "Das sind zehn – zehn, ich wiederhole, zehn - mehr als wir jetzt haben!"

"Wir könnten den Weasleys etwas für ihr Geld bieten?" schlug Harry schwach vor.

"Was für Geld! Die Weasleys haben doch keins!" Draco sah aus, als würde er gleich zu hyperventilieren anfangen, also sah Harry davon ab, ihn zu rügen.

"Willst du keine große Familie?" fragte Harry. "Mit einem Haufen Kindern?"

Draco schien sich bei diesen Worten ein wenig zu beruhigen. Er wusste, dass Harry sich immer nach einem Heim gesehnt hatte, bevorzugterweise voller lachender Kinder. "Aber zwölf! Wenn jemand fragt, 'Und? Wie viele Kinder habt ihr?' werden wir antworten können, 'Oh, nur ein Dutzend.' EIN DUTZEND!" wiederholte er nachdrücklich.

"Es hätte schlimmer sein können", sagte Harry. "Es hätten zwei Dutzend sein können."

Draco fiel fast in Ohnmacht. "Merlin, bitte sag mir, dass du Witze machst", sagte er schwach. "Ich wäre für den Rest meines Lebens schwanger!"

"Wir könnten es ja mit Zwillingen versuchen?" schlug Harry hilfreich vor.

Nun, das war eine Idee.

"Oder Drillinge – wie Remus?"

Draco blickte Harry finster an. "Ich bin zierlich", sagte er pointiert. "Ich kann nicht drei Babys auf einmal austragen."

"Aber wir werden sie alle haben?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

Dracos Augen verengten sich misstrauisch. "Es gibt doch eine Vorhersage, oder?" fragte er. "Du trickst mich doch nicht aus, oder?"

"Nein, ich sage die Wahrheit", sagte Harry leise und küsste Dracos Braue. "Auch wenn dein Wahrheitszwangzauber nicht funktioniert hat – ähnelt zu sehr Imperio – lüge ich doch nicht."

Draco ließ sich enger in die Umarmung seines Ehemannes zupfen. Oh, na ja. Zwölf Kinder. 'Das ist nicht zu viel', versuchte Draco sich selbst zu überzeugen. Sie könnten zwei ganze Quidditch-Teams bilden, dachte er losgelöst. Als er langsam in den Schlaf hinüberglitt, kroch ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, als er an die ganze physische Arbeit dachte, die sie machen mussten, um all diese Kinder zu kriegen. Ah, na ja. Zumindest etwas, auf das er sich freuen konnte.

Ende-


	3. Das Nachglühen

Titel: Das Nachglühen  
Sequel zu "Hervorsprudelnde Worte" und "Keine Lügen Sagen"  
Autor: MajinSakuko  
E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de  
Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing/Main-Chara: HP/DM  
Rating: R-Version  
Genre/s: Romantik, Humor  
Warning/s: MPreg  
Inhalt: Draco kennt alle (Nach)-Vorteile vom Schwangersein.  
A/N: Dies wurde geschrieben, aber nicht geplottet, nach HBP

Schwangerschaften brachten viele Nachteile mit sich; das erzählte Draco jedem, der es hören wollte (und auch denen, die das nicht taten): geschwollene Knöchel, konstante Rückenschmerzen, seltsame Essensgelüste und eine Blase der Größe von einer Bertie Botts Bohne waren nur die bekanntesten. Natürlich gab es da auch noch (gerüchteweise) gute Punkte, wie dieses famose Entzücken des Elternseins, liebliche große Augen und einzigartige bonding Erfahrungen. Draco Potter-Malfoy jedoch, der in der Mitte des neunten Monats schwanger war - mit Zwillingen - konnte sich diese Vorteile nur in einer weiten Entfernung vorstellen, am Horizont, unerreichbar.

Draco hatte bereits ein paar Babys zur Welt gebracht (sechs, um genau zu sein, bei der letzten Zählung, was bedeutete, dass er und Harry ihre Quote von zwölf Kindern schon mehr als zur Hälfte erfüllt hatten), aber diese hochgepriesenen bonding Momente mit nervtötenden Vierjährigen, introvertierten Dreijährigen, kreischenden Zweijährigen und weinenden oder schlafenden Einjährigen (wirklich, die elf Monate alten Zwillinge taten nichts außer weinen und schlafen) waren nicht wirklich so aufregend, wie Harry es ihm glauben gemacht hatte.

Armer, kleiner, Zaubererminister, Harry. Für seine falschen Annahmen und schrecklichen Vorhersagen würde er schon bezahlen. Draco würde das sicherstellen, da er, der arme Draco, dazu gezwungen war, sich schneller fortzupflanzen als wilde Karnickel und Wiesel zusammen.

Ein winziges Gliedmaß schlug gegen seine Bauchwand.

"Autsch", fluchte Draco leise und strich über seinen hervortretenden Bauch. Es schien als ob das neueste Mitglied im Potter-Malfoy-Haushalt Dracos Gedankenprozesse nicht mögen würde.

"Tja, Pech", gähnte der frühere Slytherin, drehte sich mit Schwierigkeiten auf die andere Seite und stopfte zwei Polster unter seinen Bauch. "Wie ich das sehe, bist du hier Untermieter - Kost und Logis gratis, wenn ich das anfügen dürfte - also wirst du wohl mit meinen Gedanken leben müssen."

Das resultierte mit einem weiteren Tritt; dieses Mal traf er Dracos Blase direkt.

"Oh!" keuchte er, bevor ein plötzlicher Ansturm Emotion ihn übermannte. Der Wechsel seiner Stimmungen geschah dieser Tage schneller als das Anknipsen einer Lampe. "Sie ist nur zwei Quadratmillimeter groß und trotzdem triffst du sie genau", schluchzte er. "Was für ein toller kleiner Sucher! Genau wie dein Daddy!" Er meinte sich selbst, wohlgemerkt.

Es war zwanzig vor neun - längst nach Dracos gewöhnlicher Schlafenszeit, in anderen Worten - als Harry zu Hause ankam. Er bewegte sich wie üblich leise, aber Draco brauchte dieser Tage nicht viel, damit er aus seinem leichten Schlaf erwachte. Dobby sah nach den Kindern, damit Draco im letzten Term seiner Schwangerschaft zumindest ein Minimum an Frieden haben konnte. Und während Harry alles in seiner Macht Stehende tat, um die Dinge für Draco einfacher zu machen, konnte der schwangere Mann doch keine Resultate sehen: seine Knöchel waren noch immer geschwollen, sein Rücken schmerzend, Essensgelüste merkwürdig wie immer und seine Blase der Größe einer Bertie Botts Bohne. Die einzigen denkwürdigen Dinge während Dracos Monate als Walross-Lookalike waren die Schläfen-bis-Fußsohlen-Massagen und die häufigen süßen Liebesspiel-Sitzungen (weil ein Orgasmus seine Muskeln weitaus besser entspannte als es irgendeine Massage je könnte). Draco hielt es an der Zeit für eine weitere dieser Sitzungen.

"Hey", sagte er, und stellte dabei sicher, dass er die elendste Stimme benutzte, die er aufbringen konnte, was, traurigerweise, gar nicht so schwer war.

Harry erschreckte sich und sah über seine Schulter zu Draco am Bett. Er war noch immer feucht von seiner Dusche (er hatte das Gästebadezimmer unten benutzt, um seinen Ehemann nicht zu wecken) und knotete das Hüftband seiner Pyjamahosen zusammen.

"Hab' ich dich geweckt?" fragte er, ging die kurze Distanz zum Bett und lehnte sich hinunter für einen Kuss. Er setzte sich auf die Matratze und legte eine Hand auf Dracos Bauch, um auch die Zwillinge zu grüßen.

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf und ächzte, bevor er seinen Rücken streckte, um den Massagewunsch zu übermitteln. Harry schnallte es schnell genug, da er ein Blitzgneisser war.

Er grinste und ließ seine Knöchel krachen, bevor er fragte: "Willst du, dass ich deinen Rücken massiere? Du siehst aus, als würdest du 'ne gute Massage vertragen..."

Draco rollte mit den Augen und versuchte sein Gewicht zu verlagern, was sich als zwecklos herausstellte, da er nicht genügend Polster hatte, um seinen Bauch zu stützen. In Momenten wie diesem hasste er es mehr als gewöhnlich, schwanger zu sein. Mit einem Stöhnen der Frustration ließ er sich zurück in die Polster fallen.

"Ja", sagte er, und nur ein tauber Mann hätte den Sarkasmus verpasst, "vier Stunden Körpermassage dürften genug sein."

"Vier Stunden", wiederholte Harry langsam mit einem kaum versteckten Grinsen. "Und was, wenn ich mich dazu entschließe, mich auf eine bestimmte Stelle zu konzentrieren?"

Um seinen Punkt zu unterstreichen, ließ er seine linke Hand über Dracos Hüfte wandern, um seinen Hintern zu begrabschen. Dracos Atem stockte kurz.

"Nun", sagte er, ein wenig atemlos, "dann dürfte eine Stunde reichen - gerade mal..."

Es war weit nach Mitternacht als Dracos nachdrückliche Blase nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangte, was den Schwangeren aus dem Bett zwang (was er mit viel Stemmen und Keuchen schaffte). Nach ein paar Minuten schaffte Draco es auf die Beine zu kommen und ins Badezimmer zu watscheln. Er musste nicht mal seinen Zauberstab erleuchten, um den Weg zu finden. Wegen seiner Schwangerschaft leuchtete er. Recht buchstäblich sogar. Ein weicher, goldener Halo umgab ihn und illuminierte während der Nacht seine Wege. Es wäre tödlich peinlich, wenn es nicht so verdammt praktisch wäre.

Als Draco zwanzig Minuten später vom Badezimmer wiederkam (nach einem kleinen Umweg in die Küche), lag Harry auf dem Rücken und hatte einen Arm über sein Gesicht geworfen.

"Mach das Licht aus", grummelte er.

"Das bin ich, du Depp", sagte Draco und watschelte zum Bett.

Harry blinzelte zu ihm rüber und richtete die Polster. "Vergess' ich jedes Mal..."

"Hmpf", sagte Draco einfach und legte sich wieder hin. Der Halo, der um seine Haut lag, wurde langsam weniger, bis nichts mehr übrig war als ein sanftes Glühen. Er hielt seine Arme in einer stillen Bitte auf, setzte sein süßestes Gesicht auf, und wartete darauf, dass Harry ihn umarmte. Er fand, dass er auf diese Art friedlicher schlief. Die Rundung seines Bauches lag beschützt zwischen ihren Körpern, Harrys Arme so weit es ging um seinen Rücken geschlungen, und Dracos Gesicht gegen Harrys Hals gekuschelt.

Noch vor ein paar Jahren hatte Draco nicht gedacht, dass es ihm möglich wäre, glücklich zu werden. Sein Todesser-Vater und Voldemort hatten sein Leben dominiert. Es hatte viel Bedarf an Zeit und Harrys Geduld bestanden, damit er wieder etwas sehen konnte, dass es wert war. Und nun konnte sich Draco kein Leben mehr vorstellen ohne den Mann, den er liebte.

Harry seufzte in seinem Schlaf und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Und Draco seufzte und schloss seine Augen, sicher in dem Wissen, dass er nicht alleine war.

-Ende-


End file.
